Passing Time
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Keigo tahu, mencelakai sahabat itu dosa, namun lebih dosa lagi bila meminta saran dari makhluk bernama Mizuiro Kojima. Andai sikapnya se-gentle Ichigo, andai otaknya seencer Ishida, andai postur badannya setegap Chad, dan andai mukanya seimut Mizuiro; ia akan dapat cewek segampang mancing ikan./"Di mana-mana, muka keren selalu saja punya hoki selangit. Menyebalkan."/HitsuRuki/RnR?


**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Passing Time**

* * *

Dua pasang kaki melintasi jalan menanjak. Dua bayangan memanjang, sore menjelang. Kaokan gagak menemani si kembar Kurosaki mengarungi jalan pulang menuju rumah.

"Aku melihat mereka! Betulan, _loh_ , Karin-chan!" Yuzu mengepal tangan depan dada, bersungguh-sungguh.

Karin memutar mata. "Itu sudah biasa, Yuzu. Bahkan, aku pernah memergoki Ichi-nii mau mencium Orihime-chan."

" _Eeeh_?!" Mata si feminin membola tidak wajar. "Benarkah?!"

Si tomboi menggangguk alakadar. Topik ini kelewat basi.

Kening mengernyit, Yuzu menunduk. "Tidak kusangka ... Onii-chan ... bisa seberani itu."

Karin langsung menoleh. Yuzu ... kecewa? Jika bukan untuk menjaga wibawa, ia ingin mengorek telinganya. Ia pasti salah dengar.

Melipat tangan di belakang kepala, memandang tanpa minat langit jingga, Karin merasa Yuzu kesepian setelah Ichi-nii menemukan tambatan hati. Bagaimanapun, kakaknya memiliki orang lain yang mesti diperhatikan selain dua adik perempuannya. Yuzu memang sensitif dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Lalu ... bagaimana dengannya?

Membuang napas, menoleh, Yuzu masih murung, dan tertinggal tiga jarak. Lantas meminta si rambut cokelat segera menyusul, dan memperingatkan kalau Ichi-nii bisa ceramah 24 jam _non-stop_ bila mereka tiba di rumah saat petang.

Mendengar suara tapak kaki saudarinya yang menghampiri, tapi berhenti satu langkah di belakang. Berbeda dengan Yuzu, bagi Karin, ia lega Ichi-nii memiliki seseorang yang dapat menjaganya di masa depan. Waktu terus berjalan, hidup terus bergerak, tak peduli kau siap atau tidak. Ichi-nii tidak akan selamanya berumur 21 tahun, tidak akan selamanya berstatus mahasiswa, tidak akan selamanya sendirian. Penting adanya seseorang sebagai penopang untuk memastikan bahwa si Kurosaki sulung tidak hilang arah hingga sisa hidupnya.

Karin merengut masam. Oyaji pasti terharu bahagia bila mendengar cara pikirnya yang semakin matang. Mengumumkan histeris pada foto Okaa-san, bagaimana hebat dan dewasanya putri mereka―bahkan, bila fakta bahwa ia belum pernah pacaran selama 17 tahun!

Langkah Karin melambat; Yuzu yang suram, menyusul dan melewatinya. Si tomboi bermuka tidak terima pada pendapat teman-teman perempuannya di kelas tadi bahwa tanda kedewasaan adalah tentang pengalaman romansa. Omong kosong! Memangnya, siapa yang mau peduli dengan anak laki-laki! Apalagi, laki-laki berharga diri tinggi, cuek, dingin, sok keren, berambut putih, pendek, belagak pintar, dan―

"―Bukannya itu Toushiro-kun?"

Wajah Karin menabrak punggung Yuzu. Si feminin agak terjengkang, bermuka kesal pada si tomboi yang tidak berhati-hati. Justru bertemu dengan ekpresi beku Karin seolah berjumpa dengan orang yang paling ditunggu, tapi karena gengsi jadi tidak sudi menyapa duluan.

"Kau kenapa, Ka―?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak tamat, menguap, dan hilang dibawa angin.

Toushiro berhenti di titik pertigaan, berpaling ke kanan; area jalan beraspal, diapit barisan pohon rimbun dan semak-semak. Sepi.

Sebaris suara menyusul di belakang. "―Bukannya itu berat? Biarkan saya membawanya sebagian!" Rukia masih bersikeras dengan keluhan yang sama sejak keluar dari _minimarket_.

Toushiro tidak menggubris, lanjut berjalan bersama sekantung bir kalengan di tangan kanan dan bumbu-bumbu masakan kare di tangan satunya. Rukia berdiri di samping, mau memohon lagi sebelum tangan kanannya tenggelam di balik genggaman kokoh jari sang kapten. Kantung bir sudah berpindah ke tangan kiri, entah sejak kapan.

Kalau begini, mau protes pun jadi sia-sia. Ini adalah teknik jitu Toushiro bila sikap keras kepala Rukia yang tidak mau bikin repot jadi kumat.

Sepasang Shinigami menjauh dari dua gadis Kurosaki yang menyembulkan kepala dari balik semak-semak. Kembali pada badan jalan; Yuzu yang misuh-misuh sambil membersihkan daun kering dari seragam dan rambut; Karin yang memandang putus asa pada sepasang punggung di depan sana.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Minggu lalu ke taman, minggu sebelumnya Karakura Land, minggu sebelumnya lagi perpustakaan, lalu taman, Karakura Land, perpusta―"

"Tu-tunggu!" Tatsuki merentangkan tangan ke depan mulut Orihime. "Jangan bilang kalau dua tahun kalian pacaran, Ichigo hanya mengajakmu ketiga tempat itu berulang-ulang?!" Ia tidak bermaksud bersuara sekeras dan melotot selebar ini.

Tampang Orihime lebih polos dari bayi. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Tatsuki-chan?"

Ingat kalau meninju aspal itu bukan pilihan bijak, Tatsuki berteriak kesal saja, "Ichigoooooo!" Hitung saja O-nya ada berapa.

Orihime mau menegur kalau bersuara seberisik itu bisa mengganggu orang sekitar, tapi ada suara familiar yang menyelinap, "Kau kenapa, Arizawa?"

Rukia datang dari tikungan, membawa serta genggaman Toushiro di tangan kanan.

Tatsuki bertampang gorila murka hilang tak berbekas, memasang muka lempeng yang tidak biasa. Sementara, Orihime masih tetap Orihime, menghampiri dan menyapa riang. "Rukia-chan, dan Toushiro-kun juga! Dari _minimarke_ t?"

Si rambut hitam mengiyakan.

Orihime berdiskusi seru tentang bumbu masak yang dibeli Rukia ketika mata Tatsuki tidak mau beranjak dari sepasang tangan yang terpaut layaknya rantai besi. Toushiro jelas sadar itu, tapi pura-pura tidak mau peka meskipun Rukia sudah beberapa kali berniat melepas gara-gara malu dilihat orang.

Matahari semakin condong ke barat. Sepasang Shinigami pamit duluan ke rumah Ichigo setelah Orihime membalas kalau ia masih harus singgah di rumah Tatsuki.

Niat membabat habis Ichigo hilang ditelan bumi, diganti topik yang lebih menarik dan gereget. Tatsuki bertanya tanpa _ba-bi-bu_. "Orihime, mereka pacaran, ya?"

Si jingga memberi ekpresi dan jawaban yang sama-sama _ngambang_ , " _Eh_?"

Dihadiahi jitakan, penegasan, dan penekanan, "Kuchiki dan Hitsugaya, mereka pacaran, kan?"

Menggosok kepala, Orihime mengeluh, "Sakit, Tatsuki-chan."

Si tomboi menyerah dengan kelambanan sohibnya, memberi kesimpulan sendiri, "Kukira, kau dan Ichigo pacaran sudah cukup menarik. Sekarang, ada Kuchiki dan Hitsugaya." Ia cengar-cengir bangga dengan penemuannya.

Orihime ingin berucap sesuatu, tapi telepon berdering; Ichigo meminta mereka cepat-cepat datang ke rumah. Inoue jadi lupa apa yang ingin dikatakannya tadi.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Bioskop?"

"Itu sudah dua minggu lalu."

"Karakura Land?"

"Sebulan lalu."

"Kafe atau restoran?"

"Minggu lalu."

"Pemakaman?"

"Mizuirooooo!" Keigo mau saja menjatuhkan Mizuiro dari gandengan sepeda, tapi mencelakai idola kampus sama dengan menghadapi teror cewek-cewek satu tahun penuh.

Ia meminta saran si sohib untuk membebaskannya dari _problematika_ "tempat-kencan-berkesan-dan-romantis-tanpa-dibantai-Arizawa", bukan untuk mengirimnya ke tiang eksekusi. Ide pemakaman jelas akan langsung menjerumuskan Keigo pada jurang neraka tanpa tunggu satu detik.

"Maaf, aku kehabian ide, Asano-kun."

Memanggilnya dengan marga, ditambah kata maaf, dikali dengan nada tanpa sesal; sama saja dengan nol.

Keigo memberengut. Ini gawat. Padahal, besok ia punya rencana kencan dengan Tatsuki, tapi belum tahu mau membawa si gadis tomboi ke mana.

"Mau kuberi saran terbaik?"

 _Ah_ , masih ada harapan. Mizuiro masih teman baiknya.

"Cari perempuan yang tidak rewel kalau diajak kencan ke akhirat. Itu sudah lebih baik daripada ke kuburan, kan?"

Maksudnya undangan mati bersama?

Terkutuklah mulut kotormu, Mizuiro!

Keigo mau-mau saja berseluncur ke pinggir jurang detik ini juga. Mencelakai sahabat itu dosa, namun lebih dosa lagi bila meminta saran dari makhluk bernama Mizuiro Kojima. Andai sikapnya se- _gentle_ Ichigo, andai otaknya seencer Ishida, andai postur badannya setegap Chad, dan andai mukanya seimut Mizuiro; ia akan dapat cewek segampang _mancing_ ikan. Tapi bermodal tampang biasa dan kantung _kere_ , membuatnya sadar kalau ada cewek mau kencan dengannya saja harus disyukuri betul. Jangan _maruk_ , sampai mau dapat cewek selevel Rukia Kuchiki, yang melewati pagar rumah Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan laki-laki berambut putih.

Keigo langsung mengerem sepeda, jidat Mizuiro menabrak punggung. Hampir saja ponsel di tangan mencium aspal. Muka kesal, ia bertanya, "Ada apa, Asano-kun?"

"Kau lihat mereka, Mizuiro?"

Mizuiro kembali pada ponsel, mengetik sesuatu. "Siapa?"

"Rukia dan teman Ichigo yang rambut uban! Baru saja masuk ke rumah Ichigo."

Jarinya berhenti. " _Aah_ , Kuchiki-san dan Toushiro Hitsugaya?"

"Kau bahkan tahu namanya?!"

"Bukannya dulu, dia pernah datang ke sekolah." Tangan kembali sibuk, tidak peduli. "Aku melihat mereka bersama beberapa kali. Sepertinya, mereka pacaran."

Dahi Keigo langsung mendarat di _stang_ sepeda. "Di mana-mana, muka keren selalu saja punya hoki selangit. Menyebalkan."

Mizuiro menghela napas capek. "Terserah apa pun itu, tapi kita harus segera masuk. Ichigo sudah mengirimiku pesan berkali-kali."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Ogawa?"

" _Aa_ , dia mengajakku nonton."

Chad berkomentar, "Perempuan berani." Mencari cewek bernyali, mengajak kencan laki-laki lebih dulu sama sulitnya mendapati Ishida dan Ichigo akur bak dua anak kucing.

Ishida memencet _remot_ berkali-kali, pura-pura mencari _channel_ yang tepat. Belagak sibuk seolah tak peduli dengan aktivitas dua sejoli di meja makan, Chad tahu itu.

"Kurosaki-kun, bisa bawa piring-piring ini ke meja?"

Ishida berhenti. Chad bersiap-siap untuk perseteruan berikutnya.

" _Ah_ , tentu." Tidak lama kemudian. " _Oi_ , Ishida, aku bukan mengundangmu datang untuk duduk-duduk saja. Mejanya masih kotor."

 _Remot_ hampir remuk.

Chad mendesah batin. "Tom and Jerry", episode 366.

Perangkat pencari siaran berpindah ke tangannya sebelum Ishida mengangkat bokong. Ada geraman rendah yang ditahan si Quincy, dan dibawanya pada Ichigo yang bermuka masam. Dibalas saja tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Asal kau tahu saja, Kurosaki, aku tidak datang ke sini atas undanganmu, tapi atas undangan Inoue-san."

Televisi dimatikan. Menonton _live action_ "Tom and Jerry" rasanya lebih menarik, Chad berpendapat.

" _Hah_?" Ichigo melayani. "Undangan Inoue berarti undangan dariku juga. Kau tidak lupa kalau kami ini sudah pa― _Aaw_!"

Betis jadi santapan kaki Rukia. "Kekanak-kanakan." Lalu merenggut piring dari pelukan Ichigo. "Jangan harap kalian dapat jatah makan malam jika berani bertengkar di sini." Berpaling pada perempuan di balik kompor. "Iya, kan, Inoue?"

Orihime menoleh, mukanya mirip bocah buta arah lupa rumah; tidak tahu duduk perkaranya, tidak tahu bahwa ia lah kambing hitam Ichigo vs. Ishida.

"Tambahan saran," Toushiro nimbrung, "kalian bisa berkelahi di luar sampai pagi. Jika mau puas, pakai senjata masing-masing, tapi usahakan untuk tidak memancing Hollow datang ke sini." Meraih lap di sudut meja, mengambil alih tugas si Quincy, yang masih aduh pelototan dengan si labu.

Ichigo mendengus. "Jangan berlagak, Toushiro. Mentang-mentang, kau dan Rukia― _Argh_!" Betis satunya bertemu tendangan si mungil.

Berjingkat-jingkat sakit, Ichigo misuh-misuh. Rukia abai, menata piring setelah meja bersih oleh Toushiro. Si putih bergabung duduk di sofa samping Chad.

"Omong-omong, Kuchiki," Ishida mencari pelarian dari pemandangan Orihime, yang perhatian pada Kurosaki yang kesakitan, "kau dan Hitsugaya benaran pacaran, ya? Sudah berapa lama?"

Nasi yang dituang berhenti pada piring keempat. Menjeda sebentar, sebelum Rukia meraih piring kelima; wajah merona bersembunyi di balik tirai rambut. Chad menoleh pada Toushiro, yang mendadak sibuk dengan _denreishinki_.

Diam yang ganjil.

Ishida mendadak menyesal.

Ichigo tidak butuh asupan tendangan lagi. Jadi, ia menarik kursi, duduk tenang, berhadapan sepiring nasi, dan muka merah Rukia di seberang meja. Tapi di saat canggung begini, Orihime adalah cahaya dalam kegelapan. Membawa sepanci kare berasap mengepul, ia menjawab cerah ceria, " _Ah_ , itu, Ishida-kun. Sebenarnya, Rukia-chan dan Toushiro-kun―"

" _Wuaaah_ , harum! _Kare_ -nya sudah siap, ya!"

Jeritan antusias Keigo menutup topik. Turun dari kamar Ichigo, bersama Mizuiro dan Tatsuki, sertamerta menghampiri meja.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, dari mana saja?" Orihime berdiri, menyodorkan sepasang nasi _kare_.

Karin menerima, membagi piring dengan Yuzu, dan cengar-cengir malu. "Kami habis mengerjakan tugas sekolah di kamar. Selain itu, kami tidak mau mengganggu kalian."

Ini acara reuni teman-teman Ichi-nii, baik itu dari sekolah menengah atau Soul Society. Lama tidak bertemu, dan ingin kembali mengikat keakraban seperti dulu. Karin tidak mau menjadi _alien_ di antara mereka.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap tidak enak begitu, Karin." Ichigo menyodorkan piring kosong pada Orihime yang belum sempat duduk, minta tambah.

Si tomboi diam saja, bergerak pada sofa di mana ada Toushiro dan Chad. Yuzu duduk di balik meja, diapit Rukia dan Tatsuki. Di seberang, berturut-turut ada Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, dan Ishida. Catatan untuk Keigo, ia sudah tiga kali tambah.

Toushiro dan Chad menggeser bokong ke sisi berlawanan, menyisihkan ruang di tengah untuk Karin. Suara sendok bertemu piring, kecapan lidah, tegukan air; bersatu padu memenuhi ruang makan mungil kediaman Kurosaki. Satu suapan masuk ke lorong mulut, Karin melirik Toushiro, mengunyah, meletakkan sendok ke piring. Chad berdiri, membawa piring kotor ke wastafel, berkata kenyang saat Orihime menawarkan tambahan _kare_. Chad sempat mengisi perut sebelum datang ke sini. Karin melirik lagi, porsi makanan Toushiro sisa seperempat. Ada suara Yuzu, yang malu minta tambah, saudarinya memang sangat suka _kare_. Lagi-lagi, Karin melirik, piring si putih sudah bersih mengkilap.

Tapi ketimbang angkat bokong dari sofa, Toushiro bertanya, "Apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Sudah tiga kali, Karin mengerling padanya, ia sadar itu.

Kepergok. Kikuk. "...Ti-tidak." Karin memberi suapan besar-besar pada mulutnya.

Toushiro lalu bangkit pergi, berpapasan dengan Chad yang sempat mencuci piring tadi; duduk kembali pada sofa, heran dengan pipi kembung Karin. Sesi makan yang hikmat dipecah oleh serdawa Keigo yang sekeras klakson mobil. Semua perhatian jadi milik Keigo. Tatsuki bersiap menjitaknya.

"Jangan salahkan aku." Asano pasang tameng. "Salahkan _kare_ Inoue yang sangat enak."

"Enak, atau kau yang memang kelaparan, Asano?!" Tatsuki melancarkan tombak serangan.

Keigo hilang pertahanan, mukanya terbakar malu. Orihime tertawa geli. "Terima kasih, Asano-kun. Tapi, pujian itu harusnya kau berikan pada Rukia-chan."

Semua mata di meja berpaling pada Rukia, yang meneguk air, dan menyisakannya seperempat isi.

Orihime melanjutkan, "Rukia-chan membantuku membuat _kare_ yang jauh lebih enak dari yang biasanya kubuat."

Seluruh kepala mengangguk paham. Kalau dari awal ini buatan Orihime, mereka akan mengantri di kamar mandi setelah suapan pertama. Sulit menemukan perut yang cocok bila _kare_ dikombinasikan bersama mayones, biskuit, stroberi, dan potongan cokelat. Ingatkan mereka untuk bersujud berterimakasih pada Rukia.

"Benarkah?!" Bokong Keigo langsung terangkat dari kursi, berdiri antusias. " _Wuaaah_ , Kuchiki-san, memang hebat! Calon istri yang luar biasa― _Aaw_!" Kaki diinjak. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?!"

Tapi, si jingga angkat kaki menuju wastafel, cuek-cuek saja, bahkan ketika pintu rumah mendobrak terbuka, dan menampakkan makhluk berkepala nanas merah. "Selamat malam! Maaf, aku terlambat! Apa _kare_ -nya masih ada?!"

Renji.

Bagus, rumahnya semakin ramai.

Piring kotor tertata, gelas berbaris, muka-muka kenyang berjajar. Renji jadi muram. "Aku anggap itu sudah habis..."

"Tenang saja, Abarai-kun!" Inoue selalu menjadi matahari untuk semua orang. " _Kare_ -nya masih ada. Sengaja aku simpan sebagian, jaga-jaga kalau Abarai-kun dan anggota divisi ke-11 akan datang."

Renji rasanya ingin menerjang Orihime, jika tidak ingat si kepala labu yang siap mencincangnya di ujung sana.

Duduk melingkar di karpet; Keigo, Ichigo, Chad, dan Mizuiro bermain kartu, bersenang-senang hingga tengah malam, ditemani beberapa kaleng bir. Ishida membaca novel di sofa, bersama Toushiro yang menonton TV, meski tidak paham apa yang ditontonnya. Suara air keran, piring, gelas terdengar dari dapur; Orihime mencuci perangkat makan yang kotor, dibantu Tatsuki yang mengelap. Yuzu dan Karin di meja makan, belajar untuk ujian tengah semester bulan ini; bersama Renji yang makan lahap, seolah dunia akan kiamat besok.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Renji?" Rukia meletakkan segelas air penuh.

Meletakkan piring kosong, sudah habis, Renji menjawab, "Jangan salahkan aku, Rukia. Salahkan kakakmu. Kuchiki-taichou menyuruhku menyelesaikan laporan, yang harusnya bisa dikumpul minggu depan." Byakuya selalu ingin jadi teladan bagi semua divisi; menyerahkan laporan lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditetapkan Soutaichou adalah salah satunya.

Rukia memberengut. "Jangan seenaknya menyalahkan Nii-sama."

Renji merenggut gelas, menenggelamkan seluruh air sekali teguk. Selonjoran di kursi, menepuk perut kelewat kenyang, nikmat sekali.

Berpaling penuh pada Rukia, yang berdiri di sisinya. "Memang benar, _kok_. Kau tahu bagaimana disiplinnya kakakmu. Kuchiki-taichou tidak mau melepaskanku bila berkas tidak diserahkan sesuai waktu yang dia tentukan. Kurang lebih, kau pasti paham. Kau, kan, juga _fukutaichou_."

"Biarpun begitu, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Nii-sama."

Debat itu menarik semua perhatian. Karin ngeri dengan kerasnya Soul Society. Keigo dan Mizuiro mengernyit tentang bagaimana tegasnya kakak Rukia. Ichigo, Ishida dan Chad tidak asing lagi soal kekejaman Byakuya. Toushiro yang paham betul kedisiplinan Kuchiki merasa harus memberi ketegasan yang sama pada Matsumoto. Tatsuki datang meraih lima piring kotor milik Renji, berpendapat diam kalau kakak Rukia bukan hanya ganteng, tapi bertanggung jawab.

Renji mengibaskan tangan malas, perut terlalu penuh, dan Rukia menceramahinya ini-itu. "Ya, ya, aku mengerti, _Hitsugaya-fukutaichou_."

 _Eh_?

Seketika, ruang makan tenggelam dalam sepi.

Renji yang menyimpan otaknya di dengkul, tanpa dosa berserdawa kekenyangan. Ichigo mengutuk, bokong mendadak gatal segera kabur. Namun, otak pintar Ishida jadi yang pertama _mudeng_ , "Hi-Hitsugaya-fukutaichou? Kuchiki?!"

Rukia merenggut piring dari Tatsuki, dan cepat-cepat ke dapur. Toushiro tidak punya tempat melarikan diri, selain pura-pura sibuk dengan _denreishinki_.

Renji senang hati dan riang gembira menjelaskan, "Sudah seminggu Rukia bukan Kuchiki, Ishida. Rukia sekarang Hitsugaya, Rukia Hitsugaya."

"I-itu berarti," Keigo menyimpulkan, "mereka berdua suami istri?!"

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Tebusan rasa bersalah setelah saya lupa masukin Chad dan Ishida di multichapter saya yg kemarin. Keterlaluan banget, saat IchiHime nikah di fiction itu, saya gak nyorot dua orang ini. hahaha, saya betul-betul lupa.

Fiction pertama di 2019.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan **Happy New Year!**

 **01 Januari 2019**


End file.
